


the lone wolf (will not survive)

by LadyMerlin



Series: RoyEd Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking and Entering, Consensual Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Female Edward Elric, Female Roy Mustang, Fluff, Genderswap, Lingerie, Meet-Ugly, Mutual Pining, Useless Lesbians, Vampire Roy Mustang, Werewolf Edward Elric, Worldbuilding, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: For a second Ed wonders, after having kissed Roy so many times, why she’s never seen her fangs. She supposes it’s the same reason why she hasn’t shifted in front of Roy before; everyone has things about themselves that they don’t like.(or; Harold they're lesbians)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for RoyEd Week 2019 Day 5, loosely inspired by the song-prompt "Unashamed Desire by Missy Higgins".
> 
> Actually, this was inspired by an AU prompt by Rie and she was going to draw some stuff so I thought I'd write some scenes to accompany it and then four hours later I messaged her and asked if I could use it for RoyEd Week because I'd somehow written 10 pages so... I mean. I'm sorry but also ilu <3 
> 
> (here's the smut I promised on d1)

Ed runs far longer than she should, long after the sun has set and the moon is high in the cloudy sky. She knows it’s not safe for her to be out here, alone, but there’s nowhere else for her to go, and no one who would have come with her. 

Hohenheim would have allowed her to be a beta in his pack, but she’s not just a beta; she’s an alpha in all the ways that matter. She’d been running the pack for years before the asshole had decided to finally turn up, acting as if he’d been there all along. 

A huge part of Ed is furious that everyone else had just accepted him with open arms. How could they forgive him for having abandoned them for so many years? _ It’s not fair _. Just because he’d been born an alpha and she… hadn’t… didn’t automatically make him a better leader, especially when he was so prone to just running off and leaving them all to die. They’d deserve it, if he did it again. Ed won’t go back to save them from themselves, this time. 

Not Al, of course, but she can’t pretend it didn’t hurt; that Al had stayed behind to build a relationship with their father when Ed didn’t think Hohenheim was even worth the effort. 

She keeps running until the sky cracks open and it starts to rain, and that’s when she finally gives in to the exhaustion that’s screaming through her entire body. Even though it’s not safe to be outside in a thunderstorm, she’s planning to just sleep under a tree, because it’s not like she has any other choice. 

She’s still looking for a tree that’s big enough to shelter her from the torrential rain and buffeting wind, when she spots a large house in the middle of a clearing, practically calling her name. 

She’s not stupid. She checks it out thoroughly, even shivering and with rainwater dripping in her eyes, sniffing around every corner to check whether there are any signs of life. She’s absolutely confident that no one has lived here for many years, not even a mouse or anything. Which is a little odd, but her hair is soaked and now that she’s stopped running her feet hurt even more, and she just needs a small respite. Just a short nap. A bit of shelter. It’s not too much to ask. She can deal with the weirdness later. 

By some miracle, the front door is unlocked. Ed pads in, squeezing her bedraggled hair dry and leaving a puddle on the welcome mat. Inside smells less musty than she’d expected, like the air has been moving even though the windows are closed and there’s nothing living here. No heartbeats that Ed can catch, even with her supernaturally sharp ears. It smells cold, like a cemetery. She tamps down on her unease, which hasn’t yet reached the level of alarm or fear. 

There’s a towel hanging on a hook behind the door and if it’s a little damp, Ed doesn’t notice it because she’s already soaking wet. She uses it to wipe her face before pulling her shirt off, dropping it in a wet heap near the front door. Maybe no one lives here now, but this was once someone’s home. Maybe it will be a home for someone again; Ed’s not about to mess it up irreparably. She toes her shoes off, and then her jeans, dumping them on the same pile on the floor. She knows she should probably hang them up to dry but the house is too dark for her to look for a hanging place, and she’s exhausted. 

She considers stripping out of her bra and panties but that’d leave her too vulnerable. She’s not ready to be so naked in an unfamiliar place. 

The towel isn’t big enough to dry her off entirely, but she makes do. There’s a comfortable looking sofa in front of the cold fireplace, and it’ll do very nicely for a bed. Something in Ed’s hindbrain tells her that it’d be a Very Bad Idea to wander around the house, even though she’s not sure why. There’s even a dark brown afghan draped across the back of the sofa, which Ed can absolutely imagine snuggling into. It crosses her mind that the house looks very well set up and comfortable for an apparently-abandoned building, but she’s too tired to really process it. If she dies tonight, she dies; she's too exhausted to care.

She pulls the elastic band off the end of her braid and sits down on the couch to start untangling the bedragled disaster her hair has become. That’s when she sees the figure of another person sitting in the single sofa across the coffee table, as still as a corpse. Ed doesn’t hear any hearts beating except her own. She does the only reasonable thing she can think of; she screams. 

The light clicks on, illuminating the entire room, and she stops screaming when she realises that it’s not a dead body but a very angry looking woman sitting across her. Strange though, because Ed still can’t smell her. Or hear her heartbeat. 

“It’s terribly rude to let yourself into other people’s houses, you know?” the woman asks, crossing her arms under her breasts, emphasizing the curve and dip of her cleavage. She’s dressed in a gauzy see-through night-robe, and beneath it, nothing but dark blue lingerie. 

Heat stirs in Ed’s belly, even though she knows this is absolutely not the time. “I’m - I’m so sorry,” she stutters, because fuck, _ she is_. “I didn’t realise anyone lived here, I’m so sorry, I just - it’s raining and I’ve been running for days now, and I didn’t smell anything living here, I--”

The woman clicks her tongue and scowls, pulling her pretty lips downwards, and Ed finds herself following them. “It’s just my luck that a wet dog would break into my house.” 

Ed’s brain freezes and then struggles to catch up. “A wet - I’m not a dog!” she protests, because, _ rude_.

The woman clicks her tongue again and Ed cannot _ help _ but stare at her chest. The bra she’s wearing is so low cut that Ed practically has to tear her gaze away from the display of soft skin, and she licks her lips because they’re suddenly very dry. “You’re a werewolf, right? It’s pretty obvious. You didn’t smell anything living here because I’m not living, I’m a vampire.” 

Ed swallows hard, her full attention on what the woman is saying. _ Shit_. “Oh,” she says out loud. “I’m really sorry, ma’am. I didn’t realise. I didn’t mean any harm, I just wanted to get out of the rain.” 

The woman studies her and Ed tries to relax, to show that she’s not a threat. “You said you’ve been running for days?” she asked. 

Ed nodded. “Problems with my pack. I used to lead it but an old alpha turned up and I’ve been kicked out. I’m looking for somewhere to go. Find a job to support myself.” 

“What kind of work can you do?” the woman asks, eyeing her. Ed is suddenly, forcefully reminded that she’s almost entirely naked too, and she has to resist the urge to cover herself. While her muscles and hair and thickness don’t normally bother her, she suddenly feels really embarrassed, and terribly plain next to the vampire. She clasps her palms together in front of herself and stares at the ground. 

“I’m an academic by training. I was writing my thesis on alchemy, with a focus on medical applications. I was a few months away from defending but then I had to leave. They were trying to marry me off and I didn’t want that... I guess I can do any sort of physical labour. I’m pretty strong, so I can do lifting and stuff. I’m good at transmutation. Uh, I. I don’t know, I’m alright with gardening and stuff too. Can’t cook but I can serve tables. Tend a bar. Anything, really.” 

“Isn’t there anyone who can send your thesis to you?” 

Ed shrugs. “Yeah, my brother, but it’s not like I can write my thesis while also working enough hours to rent a place and feed myself. I’ll…” she swallowed hard. “I’ll get back to it, someday. When I can afford to.” 

The woman clicks her tongue but it sounds more sympathetic than before. Ed’s shoulders come up and she tries to hide her face; she doesn’t like people pitying her. There’s nothing for it; life has never been fair. 

“Tell you what. I’ve always wanted a pet. You can stay here, with me. Keep my house clean and I’ll board and feed you. You can use my old laptop. Get your brother to send your research over. Finish your thesis. Not doing it would be a waste of a bright young mind.” 

“But, but—” Ed spluttered, “_ why _?” She can’t even articulate her question, she’s a fucking tragedy of a human being, there’s no reason why —

The woman sighs and stands up, and Ed’s mouth goes dry once again, because she’s tall and slender in a way that promises strength, but she walks like a dancer, like she’s on her tiptoes even when she’s not. Her robe doesn’t hide a damn thing but she’s not in the least bit self conscious; she doesn’t have any reason to be. She’s pale and smooth like marble and Ed desperately wants to touch her, but —

“Sleep on it,” the woman says, thankfully not noticing Ed’s distraction. “Give me your answer in the morning. I don’t have another bed but the couch isn’t too bad, and I can spare some pillows and stuff. And I could probably rustle up some old clothes too, though I’m not sure my stuff would fit. We can figure something out tomorrow. It’s too late for thinking.” 

“Your name?” Ed asks, the epitome of composure and coherence. 

The woman pauses on her way out of the room, and Ed has to wrench her gaze off her delicate shoulderblades to make eye contact again. “What’s my name? I’m Roy Mustang, sweetling. And you are?”

“Ed Elric,” she rasps, throat dry. “Thank you,” she says, because she can’t think of anyone else in the wide world who would have invited an absolute stranger to live in her house. Not like this. 

Roy waves a graceful hand at her and walks away. “Think nothing of it,” she calls before Ed hears the sound of her bedroom door closing. Ed shuts her eyes and lies down on the sofa, hoping that she doesn’t dream of anything.

-

The next morning brings confusion. 

It’s too bright to be 7am, which is when Ed usually wakes up. Instead of bird song, the house is filled with the sound of rustling leaves. Ed sits up, thinking back to the night before, when she’d accidentally broken into a stranger’s house. 

“Good morning,” comes a bright voice from behind her, and Ed almost jumps six feet into the air in shock, because she hadn’t heard anyone coming. “Goodness,” Roy teases, strolling into the kitchen, “you’re terribly jumpy, aren’t you?” 

Ed can’t find the mental capacity the capacity to even nod, because she’d thought the outfit last night was bad. Now Roy isn’t even wearing a gauzy robe and underwear to protect her modesty; she’s only wearing a towel, barely long enough to graze the tops of her thighs. Her skin is pale and creamy and the hem of her towel rises precariously to reveal even more of it when she bends down to duck her head into the fridge. The white terrycloth parts just enough to reveal the curve of Roy’s chest and Ed’s mouth waters before she manages to wrench her eyes away, nailing her gaze to the ceiling to preserve Roy’s modesty, and her own sanity. 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed sweetling,” Roy croons, sounding terribly amused. “It’s just a body; we all have one. It’s just that I’ve had a bit longer to get comfortable with mine than most. After all, can you imagine how boring eternity would be if I couldn’t be naked in my own home?” She pauses and then, “does it bother you?” she asks, sounding genuinely intrigued. 

Ed tries to answer but has to clear her throat before she can find words. “No,” she says, shaking her had. “It doesn’t bother me.” It does a lot of things, but _ bother _ isn’t one of them. 

“Good,” Roy replies, voice perky and cheerful. “I don’t like wearing much in my own home, and I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to forego clothes too. Let me tell you, it saves _ so much _ on laundry.” 

That catches Ed’s attention. She looks back at Roy, meeting her gaze directly. “Laundry?” she asks, “why do you have to do laundry? You don’t sweat right? I’m sorry, I’m not trying to be rude--”

“You’re just curious?” Roy finishes her sentence for her, a smile playing at her lips. “Don’t worry, it takes a lot more than that to offend me. I can tell you’re the curious type. There are two reasons why I do laundry; one is, if you wear clothes, even if they don’t get dirty, when you don’t wash them they begin to smell a little musty. Washing them is a good way to fit in with people, who recognize the smell of clean laundry almost instinctively. The other reason is that they sometimes get a little dirty from the environment. Blood stains and the such.” 

Ed blinks at her. “Blood stains?” 

“Yes,” Roy replies blithely, “from when I feed.” 

Ed blinks again. “How do you feed, anyway? I’ve been here only for a couple of hours but it doesn’t feel like you’re about to tie me up and drink my blood or anything.” 

“Oh,” Roy sounded amused again, “and you can tell, can you? What it feels like when someone is about to tie you up and drink your blood?” 

Ed shrugs. “Wolves have this instinct. Something about danger. No one’s too sure how it works but when there’s an imminent threat, something in our brains starts screaming for attention. It’s like a whole body reaction. You were scary last night in the sense that I’d done something wrong by breaking into your house and you’d have been within you rights to call the police, even if I’d begged you not to. You’re not scary in a way that makes me feel like my life is in danger. Sorry, I don’t know how to explain it any better.” 

“Fascinating,” Roy replies. “That was an honest answer, thank you sweetling. I’ll give you one in turn. Mostly I buy blood from banks. Sometimes I hunt my own animals. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a sip from a willing human, and even longer since I’ve had a sip from an unwilling human. Especially nowadays, when people are more afraid of spreading diseases and such. Let me tell you, the advent of blood banks was incredible for our kind.” 

"I bet it was,” Ed muses. “I’d like to accept your offer, if it’s still open. I’d just about resigned myself to abandoning my thesis but your offer would basically allow me to do everything I wanted to. And I’m good at cleaning, I’m a pretty tidy person. And I’m hardworking, and quiet. You won’t regret this, I promise.” 

“You know, I don’t think I will,” Roy says, turning back to the fridge. “Coffee? I don’t have any food right now but we can go out for lunch.” 

-

The days pass so quickly that it frightens Ed a little; she’d had no idea that time could fly like this. Some days it feels like she only just woke up when it’s time to go back to bed again. Between her thesis and the cleaning and the cooking and the gardening, between bantering with Roy and their growing friendship and the dizzying sparks of chemistry between them, it feels like Ed doesn’t have any time to pity herself or mope. 

Despite the isolated nature of the house, the town isn’t too far away, and there’s a decent library there. Ed spends some days researching there, but coming back to Roy’s house begins to feel more and more like coming home. 

Ed even gets accustomed to Roy’s casual nudity, though she thinks she’ll never stop having a miniature heart attack every time Roy greets her when Ed hasn’t sensed her presence yet. She thinks Roy thinks it’s funny, and maybe it is. 

She learns that Roy’s pretty funny in general, in a bitchy sort of way. She spends all her time writing books and publishing them. Some of them are funny and some of them are romantic, but most of them are heartbreakingly sad, and Ed never knows which is which. Sometimes Roy will find her in the garden bawling over something she’d read. She thinks Roy finds that funny too, but she’s never mean about it. She even allows Ed to hug her sometimes, because Ed just can’t get rid of the lingering feeling that the sadness Roy writes about? That’s her own. 

Roy is also a neurotic control freak. Not about everything. Only about some things, like her blood. Ed’s learned not to touch that section of the fridge, because Roy can tell when her stuff has been moved. Ed doesn’t mind; It’s not a big deal, until one day it is. 

“Shit,” she hears Roy swear. She stills, because she’s never heard Roy swear before. She goes back into the house to find Roy with her head in the fridge, and Ed hardly even notices that Roy’s wearing nothing but a red silk camisole and matching panties (that’s a lie, Ed notices; Ed can’t take her eyes off Roy’s gorgeous ass framed by scraps of scarlet lace and string, but she lies to keep herself sane). 

“You alright?” she asks. 

Roy startles and hits her head on the door of the fridge when she tries to stand up. “_ Shit_,” she swears, not rubbing her head or anything, so Ed knows she’s not swearing about the pain. “The blood bank is going to be late.” 

“Okay?” Ed says, prompting a continuation because she still doesn’t get what’s the issue. 

“The blood bank will be late, and I’m running out of food.” 

Ed sighs and makes the offer before she can even think about it. “You’ve got me. Weres regenerate blood faster than regular people, if you don’t mind the canine flavour,” she teases. 

Roy doesn’t smile, and shakes her head. “You don’t know what you’re offering, Ed. You can’t.”

“Sure I can,” Ed persists. She’s been hungry before. She never wants other people to experience hunger the way she has. Roy took her in and gave her a home. Roy takes care of her and feeds her and makes sure that she’s able to do what she loves most. This is the least she can do. “Roy, I don’t mind.” 

Roy’s brow furrows and she crosses her arms across her chest, more defensive than Ed has ever seen her before. Ed can’t even appreciate the way her pert nipples show through the thin silk of the camisole because Roy looks so upset about it. “It’s scary, Ed. Being fed on by a vampire. I don’t want to scare you or hurt you.” 

“You won’t,” Ed says, confidently. “I’m not afraid of you.” 

Within the blink of an eye, before Ed can even process what’s happening, her back slams against the front door and Roy’s cold fingers are wrapped around Ed’s wrists like bands of steel. She blinks at Roy, whose eyes are glowing with an unholy light as she leans against Ed, pinning her in place with her entire body weight. Roy slides her face into the crook of Ed’s neck and Ed can’t feel her breath - because she doesn’t breathe - but she can feel Roy’s cold cheeks leeching her warmth and she shivers and bares her neck. She tries very hard to not think about the way Roy’s breasts are pressed up against her own, and swallows hard. 

She hears Roy scoff beside her, but when she pulls back, her eyes are devastated, and she’s clearly misunderstood Ed’s racing heartbeat and blown pupils. “Still not afraid?” she asks coldly, like she knows what the answer is. 

Ed shakes her head honestly, and Roy stares at her. “I’m very, _ very _ gay, but I’m not scared of you.” 

For the first time in their acquaintance, Ed sees Roy speechless. 

“You’re…” she starts and then trails off, and Ed blushes and ducks her head because shit, she shouldn’t have come out like that, and now Roy’s going to stop being naked around her all the time and okay, admittedly she was being a little bit gross by looking at her when Roy clearly thought Ed didn’t lean that way but --

Her flurry of thoughts comes to an abrupt halt because Roy’s is standing in front of her one moment, and her lips are pressed against Ed’s own the next, chaste and sweet, and cold. Roy’s eyes are squeezed shut like she’s expecting to get decked any minute now, and that’s what convinces Ed that this is real, and not some extended prank being played on her. 

She relaxes and lets herself melt into it, resting her hands on Roy’s hips, lightly because she still feels like she might bruise Roy’s delicate skin if she presses too hard, even though Roy is about as delicate as stainless steel. Roy licks the seam of her lips with her icy tongue and Ed lets her in, pressing their bodies together thoughtlessly, sliding her hands around her slender waist until they’re resting on the small of Roy’s back. Her fingers press into Roy’s skin almost helplessly as Roy deepens the kiss further, flattening her back against the wall and bracing her forearms on either side of Ed’s head to get better leverage. 

Ed can’t feel a bra strap and is considering whether she dares to slide her hands up Roy’s camisole when Roy starts to pull back. It’s not abrupt, just a gradual withdrawal, and one which ends with Ed catching her teeth around Roy’s lower lip and refusing to let go, chasing the kiss until it she cannot. She’s left standing there, eyes closed, breathing hard, when Roy’s fingers touch her cheek lightly, as softly as a falling snowflake. 

She opens her eyes and feels herself blushing almost instantly when she realises that the shine on Roy’s lips is her own doing. “You’re really attracted to me?” Roy asks. 

Ed doesn’t answer, instead catching Roy’s hand and bringing it to the front of her chest, just above the spot where her heart is pounding like she’d just run a marathon. “You’re crazy,” Roy says, sounding more shaken than she ever has before. “I’m literally a vampire, Ed. You shouldn’t be attracted to me.” 

Ed shrugs. “And I’m a packless werewolf. Big deal. I told you, I’m not afraid of you. And before you get the wrong idea, I’m not just attracted to you, I _ like _you. You don’t have to like me, it’s okay, but,” she shrugs again, “I figure since you know half of it, you might as well know all of it.” 

Roy sighs, entirely for dramatic effect and not because she needs to breathe at all. Her hand lingers on Ed’s chest and she’s so aware of it that it’s driving her crazy, but Roy away after a long moment and Ed misses the touch instantly. “I like you too, puppy,” she says softly. 

The grin that spreads across Ed’s face feels better than anything in the world. Things seem to be working out pretty well, for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this ended a little abruptly, but here's a preview for the next chapter:
> 
> _She doesn’t know whether it’s the intimacy of what they’re doing or whether Roy’s saliva has something to do with it, but every sensation is magnified, like there are new nerve clusters blooming under her skin from Roy’s touch, and Ed arches into her mouth, whining._


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately, Roy does run out of food. Ed offers to go hunting for her; she’s skilled enough that she could bring back something live for Roy, but Roy refuses, saying that the bank will come through for her, and Ed won’t have to see her like that. Ed wonders when exactly she’s supposed to break it to her girlfriend (?!?!) that she can turn into a furry four-legged animal who _ frequently _ hunts and eats other smaller animals. 

They’re in bed together with Roy’s head lying on Ed’s chest when Ed broaches the topic. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but too long without blood will make you a little crazy, won’t it?” 

Roy sits up immediately, turning to face her, eyes wide with concern. “I won’t hurt you, Ed. I swear, I wouldn’t. No matter how long I go without food, I won’t--”

Ed drags Roy down and kisses her soundly, partly because she likes kissing her girlfriend and partly to shut her up. “I know you won’t hurt me,” she says, making unflinching eye contact. “You won’t hurt me. But I know that hunger can make people a little strange. Before we get to that point, I want you to take some of my blood.” 

Roy reacts with horror, going rigid and pushing away, shaking her head. Ed doesn’t let her get far, catching her wrists before she can escape. “I don’t want you to hate me,” she whispers. 

Ed brings her wrists up to her mouth and kisses them, one at a time. “I couldn’t hate you, not ever. I want you to. I trust you to take only what you need. You need to trust me when I say, my healing factor is pretty hard to beat. I won’t even notice it missing. If you want to call it a donation, then so be it. I’ll donate my blood to you. But rather than fiddling around with needles and bloodbags, you can take it straight from the source. It makes sense, right?” 

Roy shakes her head again, silky hair flying everywhere with the vehemence of her movement. “You shouldn’t trust me. With a bloodbag, I stop when it runs out. What if I don’t stop when it’s you -- I can’t take that risk. There’s something that happens when vampires drink from people. An intoxicating effect, of sorts. People say it’s some sort of venom in our saliva, but it works both ways. I could lose control.” 

“If you lose control, which you won’t, I’ll push you off. Do you believe me when I say I’m really strong?” 

Roy nods reluctantly. She’s seen herself that Ed’s head is hard enough to dent steel and wooden cabinets (repeatedly, everytime Ed trips and falls). 

“I want to do this for you. I don’t want you withering away. I really like my girlfriend, and I want her to be full and happy and safe. It’s no less than what you’d do for me, right?” 

Roy nods again, because it’s true. “I’m scared,” she says. 

Ed laughs and wraps one leg around Roy’s hip so she can roll them until Ed is on top. “Well, I’m not. Trust in my confidence.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Roy whispers, but she lets Ed hold her arms above her head and kiss her slowly. “When do you want to do this?” she asks when Ed is done plundering her mouth. 

Ed shrugs. “After dinner? Give me a chance to wash up so I’m not gross and sweaty?” 

Roy trembles and shakes her head. “You’re never gross and sweaty, but alright. You have to remember to fight me off, though. If I lose control. I’ll never forgive myself if I hurt you, Ed.” 

Ed just grins at her. “You won’t.” 

-

Dinnertime flies past and before Ed knows it, it’s time. Roy has been extra clingy for the past couple of hours, but that’s forgivable. Understandable, even. 

“How do you want to do this?” Ed asks, once the plates have been put away and the house locked up. “It’d be more comfortable in bed, right?” Roy nods mutely and follows Ed, watching her peel off her clothes as she goes, shedding them on the floor like a trail for Roy to follow. 

Ed isn’t afraid. Her steady heartbeat proves it. She smells clean and sweet and earthy, and not at all sour like fear.

Roy crawls into bed and sits up against the headboard with her legs stretched out in front of her. Ed swings her leg so that she’s straddling Roy’s thighs, and sits in Roy’s lap, hips pressed together. Her hands land on Roy’s shoulders, and Roy’s hands move to cup Ed’s ass, more of a support than anything else. 

Ed only has to move an inch before their lips are pressed together, their faces are so close they’re practically breathing the same air (not that Roy breathes). The angle of the kiss is perfect too, because Ed is just at the right height to control it, slipping her tongue into Roy’s mouth and then pulling it back, leaving Roy begging for more. Roy’s hands slide up her back to unhook her bra, and Ed helpfully shrugs it off, letting Roy’s cold hands cup her breasts and squeeze them gently. Ed sighs her approval into the kiss and Roy laughs, almost despite herself. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” she asks, for the tenth time. “People who have survived being bitten have reported strange side effects. Things like giddiness and arousal. Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Ed rolls her eyes and scratches her blunt fingernails down Roy’s back before pushing them back up into Roy’s cropped hair, dragging them against her scalp. “I’m sure, dingus. Can’t you feel how ready I am?” she asks, referring to Roy’s hand pressed just over her heartbeat. 

She’s noticed that Roy is drawn to her heartbeat, possibly because it’s been so long since she’s had her own. Ed doesn’t mind. Roy looks down at her own hand as if she’s forgotten where she’d put it, and then bends her head just enough to pull Ed’s nipple between her lips. She bites it gently, and then licks it to soothe the tiny hurt, making Ed sigh and arch into her mouth, wordlessly begging for more. When she pulls away from Ed’s nipple with a wet pop, Ed whines, and Roy rolls it between her fingertips. 

“I can’t believe you’re here,” she whispers, pulling the hair tie off the tail of Ed’s braid. “So warm and beautiful in my lap. If I could choose how to die, I think I’d like to go like this.” She combs through Ed’s hair, spreading the braid into a mass of golden silk. Roy strokes it gently, curling and twining it between her fingers loosely, and then leans in to press the icy tip of her nose to the base of Ed’s neck, like she’s scenting Ed. 

It’s an oddly wolffish gesture and Ed bares her throat almost instinctively, resting her hands on Roy’s shoulders for support. Roy hums and presses her lips against Ed’s bared neck, making Ed shiver. “If you start feeling dizzy, you get off, and you run, alright?” Ed just nods and strokes the back of Roy’s head. She’s not afraid. 

Roy kisses her neck one more time, and then opens her mouth. The sensation of teeth sinking into her skin, oddly, doesn’t hurt. At least not at first. For a second Ed wonders, after having kissed Roy so many times, why she’s never seen her fangs. She supposes it’s the same reason why she hasn’t shifted in front of Roy before; everyone has things about themselves that they don’t like. 

As the seconds pass, Ed’s shoulder begins to ache, somewhere deep inside, and Ed wonders how deep Roy’s teeth have gone, and whether she’s already drinking. Ed has no idea how this works, and apart from the pressure-ache in her shoulder, she can’t feel anything. She _ can _feel it when Roy retracts her teeth because it starts to twinge like a pulled muscle or an injection after the needle is gone. It’s nothing more than a slight discomfort, and nothing Ed can’t handle, even though she still doesn’t know what’s coming next.

Then Roy licks wetly across the puncture wounds and the sensation dulls almost immediately, even as Ed can feel her own blood seeping out, like it’s just bursting from her veins. This must have been what Roy had been talking about; it doesn’t hurt, but she can feel it when Roy starts drinking. Her heart is pounding and her blood is roaring in her ears, and she can’t see what Roy is doing but it feels like she’s sucking and licking and all of it feels _ incredible_. 

Ed moans - she can’t help it - and Roy freezes, like she’s trying to figure out whether she needs to pull back or not. Ed strokes the back of her head and says, “it feels really good,” because it really does, and she doesn’t want Roy to stop. 

Roy continues, tentatively at first, her hands stroking up and down Ed’s body, and then more confidently. There are sparks in her belly combined and her body is singing _ hot _from Roy’s mouth, and it feels like pressing against a bruise in the most satisfying way. It’s even more dizzying that she can feel Roy’s body pressed up against her, and it’s probably not her imagination that Roy seems to be getting warmer. 

Because Ed’s blood is heating her up from the _ inside_.

_ Ed _ is doing that. She whines at the thought that there’s something of her inside Roy, and she wonders whether this is what sex feels like, whether this is why everyone is so obsessed with it, because it feels _glorious_. The knowledge that Roy’s teeth have been inside her makes her want to _ sing. _

Maybe the flow of blood slows down because Roy’s teeth sink into her again, but this time it _ hurts_, and she clutches at Roy’s shoulders to keep from crying out. Roy laps at the reopened wound and within seconds it starts feeling better, and Ed doesn’t even have the mental capacity left to wonder whether Roy’s saliva has some sort of anaesthetic effect. Her shoulder is going to be a mess when they’re done and it shouldn’t be as an arousing thought as it is.

When Ed opens her eyes - she hadn’t realised she’d even closed them - she can’t even turn to look at Roy because her neck hurts to move. She waits, trembling, to see what happens next.

When Roy pulls back her lips are red and her cheeks are ruddy, and she looks more human than she’s ever looked since Ed met her. Her glowing eyes follow a drop of blood as it trickles down from Ed’s collar and onto the swell of her breast. Ed’s chest is heaving as she tries to catch her breath and the drop threatens to drip over the point of her nipple, but before she can even blink, Roy moves, bending to lick up the stray droplet and taking Ed’s nipple into her mouth again. 

She doesn’t know whether it’s the intimacy of what they’re doing or whether Roy’s saliva has something to do with it, but every sensation is magnified, like there are new nerve clusters blooming under her skin from Roy’s touch, and Ed arches into her mouth, whining. She almost groans from whiplash when Roy stops, and she’s just about to complain when Roy pushes her shoulders, spreading her own legs apart so that Ed falls backwards between them, head near the foot of the bed. In a move that’s incredibly quick and smooth, Roy crawls up and closer to her, hooking both of Ed’s knees over her shoulders and using her strength to drag Ed closer and fold her in half from the waist, until she’s perfectly positioned between Ed’s thighs. 

Roy pauses to let Ed catch her breath and presses her lips to the sensitive spot behind each knee. Ed wants to kiss her and Roy indulges her, leaning close to kiss her sweetly. “You taste gorgeous,” she whispers into Ed’s mouth, and a shiver runs down Ed’s spine. She’s never wanted to be eaten as much as she does now. 

From this angle Roy looks stunning, with a blush painting her translucent skin all the way down her neck and her chest, spreading to her belly. Ed wants to touch her so badly, but Roy moves first, sliding her cold fingertips underneath the elastic of Ed’s panties and then down her thighs, her eyes fixed on the spot between Ed’s legs, greedy. 

Ed’s heart skips a beat and Roy looks up at her, as if she'd heard it. “I’m still hungry, Ed,” she says, her voice a low throaty growl, sending lust splintering into Ed’s belly. She barely has the chance to reply before Roy’s face is between her legs, pressing a kiss against her mons and breathing her in. Ed’s hands sink into Roy’s hair, which makes Roy hum in approval. 

No one has ever done this for Ed before, so she doesn’t know what to expect when Roy opens her mouth and presses it against Ed’s nakedness. It’s not so much the sensation as it is the shock of it, of the intimacy. It’s the most private part of her, and no one has ever looked at her the way Roy is looking at her. No one has ever kissed her the way Roy is kissing her, like her folds are lips, tracing lines along her skin with her tongue. 

When Roy slips the tip of a single finger inside her, she’s already slick inside. Roy starts softly, licking at Ed with the flat of her tongue until her wetness is seeping out, but soon graduates to pushing her tongue into Ed’s warm heat and scraping her teeth against her labia, flickering past her clit and making her hips twitch. Ed squeaks and tightens her grip in Roy’s hair. Ed can’t feel Roy’s fangs anymore and is disappointed in a way she can’t even express. 

Roy pushes her finger deeper into Ed, but instead of fucking her she curls it upwards, around Ed’s pubic bone, pressing up against a bundle of nerves behind that makes Ed thrust her hips down, fucking herself on Roy’s fingers. She focuses on Ed’s clit with her mouth, pushing the hood back with her lips and then sucking on the nub, circling it with the point of her tongue and sending shocks of pleasure up Ed’s spine. It feels so good that soon enough, Ed’s toes are curling and her heart is racing entirely too fast. 

The pleasure builds up like magma in her belly and when Roy slips a second finger into her and sucks at her clit, it’s enough to tip her over the edge, and she comes, clamping her thighs around Roy’s head to keep her close, convulsing around Roy’s fingers. Roy pauses for a moment to let her come down, but doesn’t move away even when Ed manages to release her grip on Roy’s hair, stroking her with shaky hands. 

She’s still trembling from her orgasm when Roy’s mouth starts moving again, her tongue sliding into Ed’s cunt and fucking her in counterpoint with her fingers. Ed’s clit is throbbing and she imagines it’s cherry hot when Roy presses it between her lips and teeth, making Ed throw her head back and moan out loud. 

Ed can feel her own wetness dripping out of her, and she’s not expecting it when Roy nips at her sharply. She shrieks Roy’s name when Roy slides a third finger into her, fucking her faster now, making pleasure curl all the way from the base of her spine to the back of her neck, her entire body prickling with sweat. The second orgasm is as sudden as the first but stronger, her vision whites out and the spasms rack Ed’s entire body from her head to the very tips of her toes, pointed in ecstasy behind Roy’s back. 

“_Fuck,_” Ed swears, gasping for breath, and her eyes are still not working right. “Fuck,” she whispers when she realises she’s still shaking, and Roy’s fingers are still knuckle deep inside her. Roy finally looks up at her and slides her fingers out of Ed’s body, bringing them to her mouth to suck on them, sending another helpless shiver down Ed’s spine. 

Roy kisses Ed’s inner thigh before finally sitting back up, drawing her head out from between Ed’s legs. She lowers Ed’s legs to the bed and crawls to lie down on top of Ed, propping her elbows on either side of Ed’s face and smiling down at her. Her eyes aren’t glowing anymore, but she’s still flushed with blood when she bends down to kiss Ed, letting Ed taste herself on Roy’s lips. “Was that good?” she asks when she’s done, moving to aside and leaning on just one elbow and looking down at Ed fondly. Her free hand comes to land on Ed’s heaving belly. 

Ed eyes her narrowly. “Can’t you hear my heartbeat? I think I’m going to have a heart attack.” 

Roy mock-frowns but it breaks into a grin quickly. “Want one more? If you go, you might as well as go with my head between your legs, right?” Her hand creeps teasingly downwards but Ed shoves it off and drags Roy close instead, close enough that she can’t make any more mischief. Ed’s so sensitive that if Roy even looks at her, she’s going to explode. The move pulls at the wound in her neck and she winces, and the smirk on Roy’s face turns immediately into a frown. 

“I’m sorry,” she says, drawing back to study Ed’s shoulder. “I shouldn’t have reopened it. Does it hurt? God, what am I saying, I shouldn’t have done it in the first place.” 

Ed snaps her fingers to catch Roy’s attention before she spirals even further into the self-recrimination thing. “It’s fine, Roy. It doesn’t hurt unless I pull at it. It’s nothing worse than a muscle ache, not even a sprain or anything. I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me.” 

Roy still looks a little ruefully at Ed’s shoulder, but Ed doesn’t regret anything so she slides a hand down Roy’s side to get her attention and says, “I kind of want you to sit on my face,” both to shock Roy and because she actually does want that “but you’ll have to show me what to do.” 

Roy blinks and her face splits in a grin. “Ever eaten anyone out?” Ed shakes her head; it’s not like her old pack was big on lesbian relationships. “Let’s start slow then, if you want. I’ll show you.” 

Before Ed can get up and move, Roy catches her and pulls her into a kiss. Ed thinks it’s going to be a quick one at first, but Roy keeps it slow and sweet and meltingly lush when their tongues twine together, and Ed just sinks into it, deeper and deeper until she can’t even remember what she’d been planning to do. Breaking away is almost jarring when she has to open her eyes. “Hey,” Roy says, smiling. 

“Hi,” Ed replies, stupidly. 

“I just wanted to say, I’m glad you broke into my house that day.” Ed huffs a laugh but can’t deny it; she’s glad she did too. “Alright, now, let’s get to it. I can’t wait to feel your mouth on me, darling. Being between a woman’s thighs is the best place in the world to be, chop chop.”

“You sound like a brothel madame training a young prostitute, Roy, oh my _ god_.” Ed moves anyway, and can’t deny that Roy looks even more breathtaking from this angle between her legs. 

Roy reaches behind herself and unhooks her bra with ease, tossing it aside. Ed would make some comment about Roy’s habits but she’s too distracted by the sight in front of her, especially when Roy spreads her legs, putting herself on display. “Are you into that sort of roleplay?” she asks, thumbing at her own nipple until it pebbles, “because we can do that, if you want,” Roy offers. 

“Shut up and teach me how to eat you out,” Ed commands, groaning in fake exasperation. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Roy teases. “I love you, ma’am.” 

Ed bends down and presses a kiss against Roy’s navel, breathing in deep and keeping Roy’s scent in her lungs, close to her heart. “I love you too, idiot.” 

\--

Life is great, but Ed isn’t expecting it when she opens the front door and finds Al standing there, all blonde and adorable and dumb. 

“Sister,” he says, sounding wrenched between joy and regret and grief. 

“He left again, didn’t he,” she asks dryly, putting a hand on her hip, unconsciously mimicking her mother. 

“Yeah,” he says, ducking his head. 

“C’mon in.” She hasn’t asked Roy if it’s okay to invite her brother in, but she’d eat her hat if Roy actually refused; her girlfriend is very big on family ties. 

“You have a very nice house,” Al says, falling back into the manners which made him so popular with the pack elders. She loves the dumb butt, even though he’d hurt her terribly when he chose to stay behind. 

“It’s not my house. I live here with my girlfriend.” Al is the only other person who knows about her liking girls, and even then he stares at her with shining eyes, stunned. She’s missed him terribly. 

“I don’t smell--” Al starts to say, but then the front door opens and he turns to look at it. 

“Did you miss me!?” Roy calls, slamming the front door as she does, no matter how many times Ed told her not to. “Oh! We have a guest!” Roy drops the basket of groceries on the floor, and the refrigerated box filled with bags of blood from the blood bank goes onto the counter-top. 

“Al,” Ed says, smiling helplessly at her idiot girlfriend, “this is Roy, my girlfriend. Roy, this is my brother, Al. I just invited him in.” 

Roy extends a hand and Al shakes it, speechless. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she says, deliberately pretending to be more of an airhead than she actually is. Ed is forcibly reminded of how terrifying she’d been that first night, when Ed had broken in. 

“You’re a vampire,” Al says, clearly shocked out of his politeness. 

Roy grins at him, and in her smile Ed can see some of the wolfishness that she’s always liked about her. “And you’re as much of a puppy as I’d heard. And terribly tall. Tell me, does that ever affect your lifestyle? I imagine there are lots of doorways that don’t accommodate such _ tall _ people.” 

Ed interrupts before her girlfriend’s tongue can actually draw blood (metaphorically, of course, not literally). “Alright, it’s alright, Al, why don’t you have a seat. I’ll get you something to drink. No milk, of course.” 

Al nods and goes, quietly. The minute he’s out of the kitchen, Roy pulls Ed into a hug, smothering her in her own scent and making her feel so much better. She never thought she’d be upset to see her brother, because she _ does _ love him, but this hurts more than she thought it would. “You alright?” Roy whispers, and Ed just nods, nosing against Roy’s cold cheek and pressing a kiss against her skin. “I love you,” she whispers. 

“I love you too,” Ed mouths, because she knows Al will probably be able to hear her and she doesn’t want - this isn’t for everyone to know. It’s private. It’s precious. She’s never been into public displays of attention. 

She pours a glass of juice and brings it out to the living room, and sits down on the sofa where Roy had been sitting when they first met. Wearing a truly scandalous nightie, too, but this is different. Obviously. 

“You’re not going to come back, are you,” Al says, quietly. 

Ed laughs but there’s no humor in it. “No, Al. I’m not. I’m happy here, and even if I hadn’t met Roy, I’d never come back to that pack. I’ve got my own pack, right here. Just the two of us.” 

“And you’re alright? You’re safe?” Al asks, looking up and making eye contact. 

She wants to be offended on Roy’s behalf, but she can’t muster the energy for it. “I’m perfectly safe, Al. We’re good together. I’m happy here.” 

Al nods, looking pained. “I can smell it. You never used to smell like this, back in Resembool. Settled, I mean.” 

Ed shrugs. “Well it’s not like I was ever allowed to settle. I functioned like an alpha but no one treated me like one. It wasn’t easy. You were the only one on my side.” 

“And then when father came home, I wasn’t,” Al rues. “Hohenheim wasn’t worth it, in the end. For what it’s worth, I know I made the wrong choice, Sister.” Ed shrugs again, because she’d known that, but there’s no point rubbing it in. “We made this bed and we’ll have to lie in it. I’m not going to ask you to come back, but if anyone else tries to come after you, I’ll tell them you’ve found a new pack. Is that alright?” 

Ed nods. “Yeah, that’s alright. Thanks, Al.”

He gets up and puts the glass on the table carefully. “And, uh. If you don’t mind, may I write to you? It was so strange not being able to smell you anywhere in town. It didn’t smell like home after that. I’m sorry for not having your back, when it counted.” 

Ed sighs and steps closer to him, opening her arms up. He steps into the hug immediately, shivering slightly as she squeezes him tight. “You’re an idiot, Al. Of course you can write to me. You’ll always be my brother. And I forgive you.” Al trembles slightly and breathes her in. 

“You smell different,” he whispers. “Like how Winry smelled different after she got married.” 

“I know,” Ed says. “You don’t have to whisper, by the way. Roy is standing right behind you.” 

Al yelps and spins around, and Roy crosses her arms and pouts. “You ruined my fun.”

“Al is no good with jump scares, babe. Unless you want my brother leaping straight through the ceiling in fright, you’ll quit while you’re ahead.” Al scowls at her and she sticks her tongue out. 

“Gosh,” Roy interjects, “I can really see the resemblance. She does that to me all the time,” she says to Al, as if confiding a secret. 

Al huffs and shakes his head glumly. “Should have known you wouldn’t change too much, Sister. I've missed you so much.” 

Ed really doesn’t know what to say to make it better, but Roy does. “Tell you what. Why don’t you find somewhere to stay around town, I’m pretty sure the B&B has a vacancy. Stay a week or something. You can spend some time with your sister.” Al brightens instantly, and Ed hadn’t even thought of it, but now that she has, she wants it too. 

“That would be great!” he says, sounding a little bit like his old self. “You wouldn’t mind, Sister?” 

Ed shakes her head. “Not at all. We can hang out.” 

And after Al leaves, she curls up in Roy’s arms and wraps her arms around Roy’s body and covers them with a blanket. “Thank you,” she whispers, and if the way Roy kisses her head is anything to go by, she knows that what Ed means is ‘_I love you_’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how many cunnilingus fics I've had to read for this. _No idea_. Thanks to everyone who answered my dumbass questions and sent recs my way! I hope it was worth it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Send love pls <3


End file.
